Sprocket
Sprocket is no longer D.A.'s sona. *Admires herself in a mirror ~ Sprocket "You're wearing like a thousand leather layers, and goggles Dude." ~Sprocket's friend *Nods* "I look goooooood" ~Sprocket A P P E A R A N C E Sprocket is a pale, wiry SandWing dragonet with dusty white scales, obsidian eyes, and copper hints on her body. She is slightly plump in her middle, but she has defned arms and legs, and a long neck. Sprocket's sail is reddish, like red clay, and she has dark brown freckles, and strange grey specks scattered like stars along her body. Also nested against her sides where her wing membrane touch her ribs, are charcoal grey stripes. The odd thing about Sprocket is she lacks wings, she has small bony points with the smallest bit of wing membrane attached to her shoulder, but that's it. As far as clothing goes....Sprocket's ensemble looks kinda like a Steampunk factory threw up. She usually wears a dark, dark chocolate brown flight suit that is sleeveless, and goes into a skirt above her knees. A large silver jetpack attaches to her back, and has chains and wires around her shoulders. Her flight suit has many layers, thin wires, and gears decorating it. And the leather bands connect it to her jet pack. Large brass anklets with blunted metal spikes go around her ankles, along with many copper bands. Her neck is adorned with ornate black, silver, and copper ￼chokers. On her head she has huge copper goggles, that she refuses to take off. And brass earrings in the shape of gears attach to her ears. P E R S O N A L I T Y Sprocket is loud, energetic, fierce, and a great leader. She has a fiery spirit, and loves trying, pushing her limits, and freedom. She knows people think she weird, but she accepts it, she knows she's different, and she's heck proud of it. She loves loud, and powerful music like Imagine Dragons, and Celtic bag pipes. She will stand up for her beliefs, and not back down. She will get into fights for her friends and family, and for her rights. She is truly a free spirit and can be found playing bagpipes, and mixing the music with techno steampunk soundtracks. She likes to march to the beat of her own drum, and will gladly express her feelings to any one. She is definitely an extrovert, but if she gets embarrassed, she'll keep going. She loves being around others, but she won't get depressed if she's alone. She'll find projects to do, to keep her mind busy. Sprocket has Asperger's syndrome, which makes it hard to relate to other dragon's sometimes, but she doesn't let it stop her, she reaches past this, and opens up to strange dragonet's she's never met, resulting in many new friendships. Sprocket can be stupidly brave, and loves roller coasters, trying crazy foods, pranks, and the Weasley Twins, if you're wondering, yes she has a ship between her and George Weasley. She enjoys arm wrestling, flying with her jet pack, anything steampunk, and owls, she also loves metal. She can be a little ball full of energy, and is pretty fun most of the time. She has a sixth sense, and can sense if someone is evil, or when something horrible has happened in a building or area. Movies with screaming will literally drive her out of the room, she'll jet pack out of there. She nearly died when she saw Avengers Infinity Wars... Sprocket can be a bit of a rebel, and hates being told what to do. She can be defiant, and literally will put on headphones and stick her tongue out at you if you badmouth Marvel, the Weasley Twins, metal, her friends, or her outfit. B A C K S T O R Y Sprocket was born to a normal SandWing couple in East Nightcry. But unfortunately, she was hatched to early, resulting in her to be born with only nubs of her undeveloped wings. Also her having Asperger's syndrome, but that had nothing to do with her early hatching. Even as a dragonet she was fierce and outgoing, being rough and tumble, she never gave up. Some dragonet's her age picked on her for her wings, and when she was old enough to reliaze dragon's are supposed to have wings, she started studying metalworks. When she was 15 she started on her first jet pack prototype. After many flaming, epic fails, she came across a design that worked. Resulting in the pack she wears now, and she also found a way to make her fly faster then any SandWing, and is busy trying to come up with a design that flies faster then a SkyWing. She is enrolled in the Academy of Nightcry, and is doing quite well there now. She used to be shy, but she has started to accept being different, and now loves being unique. She has fully turned from a introverted shy little thing, to a bold, brave, and adventurous extroverted student at Nightcry.￼ Q U O T E S "Whoo I look like a walking penny!!!!" ~ Sprocket wearing a all copper flight suit "Dude let's go for a fly" "When they say you can't, it makes it more fun when you find out you can" "Never stop proving haters wrong" "Yeah I'm weird...but I'm proud of it." T R I V I A * Has Asperger's syndrome * Proud Christian * ENFP * Straight-as-a-board * HARD CORE GRYFFINDOR * Obsessed with parkour * Awesome grappler * Loves metals * Born without wings, due to hatching too early * Gets cold really easily * Loves wearing her eyeball scorching Gryffindor red hoodie * Horrible eyesight * Can't stand the sound of a dragon screaming, it drives her nuts. * Good heart * Adoreslittle dragonets * SUPER allergic to cats * Mild genius L I K E S * The Weasley Twins * Minerals in the raw * Metals * Being unique * Tinkering * Welding metal trinkets * COPPER * Collecting coins * spicy foods * Anything dangerous * Dry Heat * Getting dirty * Dinosaurs * Pranks * Grossing dragon's out with worms or other things * Imagine Dragons * Adventure * loud music * Fire * The desert * snakes * lizards * dogs *chocolate *Loud bagpipes (is there another kind?) D I S L I K E S * Being cold * MCU's Thor * Sad movies * Bullies * Tumbling gem stones * Humidity * Moths * Thanos * Girly girl stuff * Meat R E L A T I O N S H I P S (Preferably, only put sonas here pls) Time- "He's smart, Awesome, hard-working, cute... ''Also he's kinda my boyfriend...." ''~Sprocket Time is Sprocket's very best friend, and one of the first dragons that her inventions helped, besides herself. Since she designed the contact lenses that allows him to see clearly. Time is the only other dragon who shares her love for steampunk, owls, and metals. Also she is kind of jealous on how good he is at metalworks. Also, despite her loud protests against this topic, Sprocket is low key crushing on the handsome NightWing. Gage- "Is there like some freakin' alternative universe where an alternate reality me was brought here and gender-swapped?!?" ~ Sprocket. Sprocket is kinda freaked out and totally stoked to meet someone who is SO insanely like her. She is truly the George to his Fred. She loves hanging out with him, causing havoc, listening to awesomely loud tunes, and going past the speed of sound on his tricked out, sweet motorcycle. She finds him epicly Awesome, and he has to be her best friend, but if she said that Time would probably go to Gage's doorstep looking furious. XD. Winchester- "Cool, edgy, artist-muscician chic" ~ Sprocket Jets thinks Winnie is pretty rad, she respects her perfectionism, but also thinks she out to chill sometimes too. She has dragged Winnie along on a few of her mischievous escapades, and though she knows Winnie secretly enjoyed the havoc, she's pretty sure the music loving dragoness is secretly concerned for Jet's sanity. XD.. Peri- "Awesome, crazy, hypnotic bae" ~ Sprocket Gears thinks Peri is pretty swicked, and absolutely Loves Peri's tinkering and ability to fix all things metal. She also is currently begging her to teach her how to hypnotize dragon's! Stormbreak- "Unusual, cool, and really, really smart hybrid" ~ Sprocket When Sprocket first met Stormbreak she was almost intimidated, almost, if she wasn't as crazy brave as she is. She knows they are incredibly clever, and so far is holding her tongue, to see if she can figure them out. She and Stormbreak happen to be pretty much opposites. Since Stormbreak is intellectual, brooding, and calculatingly cool. While Jets is a little fiery ball of courage and snarky come-backs. So far, Sprocket thinks they are really neat, and maybe awesome. But she is still mildly confused by their love of psychology. Gemma- "Really cool girl, beware the elbowing though. Ha, ouch." ~ Sprocket To Jets, Gemma seems really awesome, she likes her random blurting out things, loves her poetry, and she's pretty nice. She also loves her cats, its a shame she sneezes her snout off whenever she's around them. Maple- "Sweet knife skills, seems awesome, could lay off the salt a bit though" ~ Sprocket Sprocket sees the Sand/Mud hybrid as a potential ally, but has a feeling she'd annoy the Salty gurl, so for know Maple is a potential/in waiting prankee. Jets knows she'll probably regret this, but ha! When has regret ever stopped her before? She believes Maple could loosen up some, and maybe be a bit more fun, but this is party animal Sprockets talking. For now, she hopes to get to know her better. Galaxy- "Cool artist, a bit emo though." ~ Sprocket Sprocket really likes Galax, and thinks she's pretty rad. She doesn't quite follow the whole "goth" thing though. Meh, Jets likes Steampunk so she respects Galax's likes. Amethyst the RainWing- "Sweet tunes, and weird in a good way" ~ Sprocket Sprocket thinks Amy is pretty cool, she loves her music, and art. And enjoys hanging around listening to her play her sax. Frill- "Uh....I met her..." Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Disabled Characters